U Got the Look
"U Got The Look" is the third episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 1, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 10, 2003 on The N. The episode was directed by Stefan Scaini and it shares its title with a song of the same name by Prince. Summary Manny wants to be hot. A pair of lowriders and a thong later, and she's there. Guys can't get enough of the new Manny, but the old Emma's had about as much as she can take. Meanwhile, Joey uses Craig's band to relive his dreams of stardom - his sad, embarrassing, dreams of being a star. Main Plot Manny feels like she is invisible to the guys at school, so she then goes to'' Paige for advice. Paige says that she can think up lots of guys that Manny would be adorable with. Manny doesn't want to be adorable or cute, so Paige tells her to change her image. Manny decides that she wants to be hot and sexy. The next day at school she shows up with a strapless top, jeans, and her thong is showing. Very soon, she starts getting much more attention from the guys, including J.T. and Sully (her crush), but she decides that she wants to be hotter, because that just isn't enough. So the next day she wears a blue thong, which greatly disturbs Liberty during class, who tells Mr. Raditch. He tells her no more "undergarments" showing at school, so the next day she shows up with no underwear on and very low jeans. In middle of class, Manny gets up and was going to feed the class frog. When she gets down, everyone tries to get a peek at her butt until J.T. comes to the rescue knowing she doesn't have underwear on. He then stands in front of Manny. Her and Emma get into a fight because Emma thinks that she is changing. In the end, Sully asked her out and she had to reject J.T. and break his heart because Sully had already asked her. Subplot Craig is no longer grounded and rejoins his band (Downtown Sasquatch) with Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner. Joey becomes too involved with Craig's band, which does not settle well with the rest of the guys. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"U Got The Look" ''by Prince. *This episode marks the beginning of Manny and Sully's relationship. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny starts to dress sexier and says this year she won't get dumped for being too young, referencing when Craig dumped her after their date in the previous season in 'Take My Breath Away. *J.T. develops a crush on Manny. *Joey tells Craig that he is no longer grounded for skipping class in the previous episode, '''Father Figure (2). *Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco form Downtown Sasquatch, which they will be involved with until season 5. Joey lets them practice in his garage. *Joey is nostalgic for his old band, The Zit Remedy, which he references when learning about Craig's band. He sings"Everybody Wants Something" twice in the episode. *Liberty looks upset upon learning that J.T. and Manny like each other since she has an unrequited crush on him. *Joey borrows Caitlin's video camera that she used previously at Spike's baby shower in Father Figure (1). *Manny mentions how she was there for Emma through her fight with Sean, when her mother got pregnant, and for Emma's environmental club. |-| Gallery= Manny_and_J.T..jpg 3-3-1.jpg mannysully.jpg 07jt.jpg 16manny.jpg Manny Emma 303.jpg 46359.jpg 160070019.jpg Etew.png Normal cap0009.jpg Normal cap0007.jpg '.jpg normal_cap0014.jpg normal_cap0018i.jpg normal_cap0019.jpg normal_cap0024.jpg normal_cap0025.jpg normal_cap0030.jpg normal_cap0032.jpg normal_cap0033.jpg normal_cap0034.jpg normal_cap0037.jpg normal_cap0038.jpg normal_cap0039.jpg Normal cap0045.jpg Normal cap0042.jpg Normal cap0054.jpg Normal cap0071.jpg Normal cap0068.jpg Normal cap0064.jpg Normal cap0061.jpg Normal cap0057.jpg Normal cap0079.jpg Normal cap0078.jpg Normal cap0077.jpg Normal cap0076.jpg Normal cap0075.jpg Normal cap0074.jpg Normal cap0073.jpg Normal cap0072.jpg Normal cap0083.jpg Normal cap0082.jpg Normal cap0081.jpg Normal cap0080.jpg Normal cap0095.jpg Normal cap0115.jpg Normal cap0114.jpg Normal cap0113.jpg Normal cap0122.jpg Normal cap0120.jpg Normal cap0119.jpg Normal cap0117.jpg Normal cap0116.jpg Normal cap0142.jpg Normal cap0141.jpg Normal cap0140.jpg Normal cap0139.jpg Normal cap0136.jpg Normal cap0135.jpg Normal cap0152.jpg Normal cap0150.jpg Normal cap0149.jpg Normal cap0148.jpg Normal cap0147.jpg Normal cap0146.jpg Normal cap0144.jpg Normal cap0143.jpg Normal cap0163.jpg Normal cap0162.jpg Normal cap0161.jpg Normal cap0160.jpg Normal cap0157.jpg Normal cap0155.jpg Normal cap0154.jpg Normal cap0153.jpg Normal cap0176.jpg Normal cap0174.jpg Normal cap0172.jpg Normal cap0170.jpg Normal cap0168.jpg Normal cap0167.jpg Normal cap0166.jpg Normal cap0164.jpg M01.jpg Manny talking to Paige and Spin.jpg Tumblr l7dn8wBDUF1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7dneajpvg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7dndw45IU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7dnc2fIw71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7dn6sA2Xz1qc1tpr.jpg Sanny.jpg 78yuh.JPG 78yhu.JPG |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Kit Weyman as Sully Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Manny: "Wanna hear my mission? I wanna be hot. Not cute, not adorable, hot." Emma: "Wow!" Manny: "There's no way I'm getting dumped this year for being too young." *Manny: "Do you see any visible underwear?" Emma: "Well, no." Manny: "That's because I'm not wearing any." *Liberty: "Manny, are you aware that I can see your underpants?" Manny: "Are you aware that I don't care?" |-| Featured Music= *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSzs9f0cg-0 "Get It Right This Time"] by Sweetsongs (sung by Ebony) |-| Links= *Watch U Got The Look on PutLocker *Watch U Got The Look on Movpod *Download U Got The Look on Living On Video - TV Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes